Emperor's Shadow Guard
The Emperor's Shadow Guard was an organization of elite, Force-sensitive soldiers recruited from the defeated remnants of the Sun Guard. They served the Galactic Empire during the Great Jedi Purge. Characteristics Few Imperials knew the true origins of the mysterious and powerful Shadow Guard. They were silent and enigmatic warriors that received orders directly from Emperor Palpatine himself and were often sent to eliminate suspected Jedi and other Force users. When necessary they would also be put under the supervision of Lord Vader. These guardsmen demonstrated Force powers of their own which led many to suspect that they were in fact former Jedi that had been captured, tortured and brainwashed by Palpatine, but this was a rumor that was never to be proven. It was known, however, that this cadre was an elite special operations unit within the Emperor's Royal Guard. Regardless of the truth, the Shadow Guards commanded a great level of respect within the Empire's ranks and often led elite Imperial commandos into battle against the Emperor's most hated foes. They often called upon the services of the shadow stormtroopers during their battle engagements. They were capable of using a range of Force abilities. Due to Palpatine's inherent fear of Force users, however, the members of the Shadow Guard were not especially strong in the Force. History Near the end of the Clone Wars conflict, the apprentice Count Dooku ordered his minion Asajj Ventress to execute most of the Sun Guard organization. Several of the more devoted Sun Guards, however, were placed in Palpatine's Red Guard, later to join his Royal Guard. Those who were Force-sensitive were selected as candidates for the Emperor's Shadow Guard. In about 17 BBY, two members of the Shadow Guard were sent to a Golan space defense platform in orbit of the planet Byss, to serve Inquisitor Valin Draco as part of a training mission. The station was attacked by the Alderaanian Resistance during the Battle of Byss and the Shadow Guards fought against a number of Resistance agents that had boarded the station. The Shadow Guard were used during operations in 2 BBY, to silence rogue Dark Jedi Galen Marek. A Shadow Guard, along with several Imperial Navy commandos and a squad of Shadow stormtroopers was sent to Nar Shaddaa when Darth Vader's apprentice Galen Marek tried to find Jedi Master Rahm Kota. A lone shadow guard was sent to Cloud City with a squad of stormtroopers to assassinate both Marek and Jedi Rahm Kota, but Marek grabbed him by the neck before spinning him into the air and electrocuting him with Force lightning. At least one was stationed on Kashyyyk and tried to prevent Marek from getting near the skyhook, but he was subdued and Marek broke his neck. At least one was found on Raxus Prime in the Imperial Ore Facility, though this was actually PROXY using a program based on a Shadow Guard to try to kill Marek. Shadow Guard members where always guarded by their own "detail" made up of shadowtroopers and Naval Commandos. During Starkiller's battle with two guardsmen they each had their own detail but no matter how impressive they were they were of little use to one of Vader's apprentices. A final known Shadow Guard led the last line of defense of Palpatine's watchtower on the Death Star I, the guard grappled with Marek and had his neck snapped. Sometime around 1 BBY a large group of Shadow Guards were sent to help imperials board the Salvation and kill General Rahm Kota and a clone of Starkiller. They were also stationed at the cloning facilities on Kamino. Starkiller killed them all with relative ease. RPG D6 Stats Type: Shadow Guard DEXTERITY 5D Blaster 7D, Blaster Artillery 6D, Dodge 7D, Lightsaber 6D, Melee Combat 7D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Streetwise 3D+1, Survival 6D, Scholar: Force Lore 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Repulsorlift Operation 3D, Communications 4D, Sensors 3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D+2 Bargain 3D+2, Command 5D+2, Hide 6D+2, Investigation 4D, Search 6D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Demolitions 5D+2, First Aid 3D+1, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 3D, Alter 3D. Force Powers: Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute. Sense: Life Detection, Life Sense, Danger Sense, Combat Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Sense Force Potential. Alter: Telekinesis, Injure/Kill. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat. Control, Sense & Alter: Enhanced Coordination. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 3 Character Points: Varies, typically 1-5 Move: 10 Equipment: Heavy blaster pistol (5D), Armor (+2D physical, +1D energy, -1D Dexterity), Lightsaber pike (5D). Category:Organizations